Une question de foi
by Aelred12
Summary: OS. Castiel réalise qu'il va devoir faire un choix : les siens ou ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. - Pendant le 4.22 "Lucifer Rising"


_Désolée pour les fautes que j'ai pu oublier... _

_Et merci à ceux/celles qui prendront le temps de lire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une question de foi<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Il hésitait... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ni même ce qu'il était sensé faire. Le simple fait de devoir prendre une décision le désarçonnait. Le libre arbitre n'avait jamais fait partie de son existence. Jamais...

D'une certaine façon, tout avait toujours été si simple... On lui donnait un ordre, il obéissait... sans se poser la moindre question. Il était un soldat, point. Il n'était que ça : un soldat parmi les autres. Obéir aveuglément c'était son rôle, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien appris d'autre. Dans son monde toute rébellion ou même simple contestation n'était pas vraiment tolérée, et pour tout dire il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé... jusqu'à très récemment.

Car depuis quelque temps le soldat bien discipliné qu'il avait toujours été, non seulement ne cessait de s'en poser des questions mais en plus se surprenait à désapprouver les ordres de ses supérieurs. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'il se trouvait face à l'obligation de faire un choix, un choix personnel. C'était une situation si nouvelle pour lui, et Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir.

Tout était devenu brutalement si compliqué depuis qu'on l'avait chargé de cette mission, depuis qu'il avait délivré Dean Winchester des Enfers. Jamais aucune mission ne l'avait à ce point affecté, n'avait autant bouleversé son existence au point de le conduire à quelque chose d'impensable pour un ange : le doute**.**

Pourtant il avait pourtant très vite comprit que rien ne se déroulerait comme prévu. Dès les premiers instants il avait été dérouté : l'homme qu'il avait délivré des Enfers était tout sauf ce qu'il avait imaginé. Enfin, en toute honnêteté il ne savait pas trop à quoi il devait s'attendre en allant délivrer une âme des Enfers... mais quoiqu'il est pu imaginer, il avait été surpris. Trente années de torture suivi de dix autres dans le rôle du bourreau, étaient bien plus que suffisantes pour transformer n'importe quelle âme humaine en démon et pourtant ce qu'il avait eu face à lui quant ils avaient afin pu l'atteindre, était peut être une âme en souffrance, une âme brisée par ces années mais une âme indéniablement humaine.

Alors qu'il n'aurait rien dû demeurer de ce qui avait fait l'humain, englouti par l'enfer pour donner naissance à un nouveau démon, l'humain qu'il avait été, était bien là. Détruit, oui, mais bien présent. De retour sur terre l'ange avait donc été d'autant plus étonné de constater que le chasseur ne faisait pas parti des ces personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre ou le voir sous sa véritable forme... il avait été persuadé du contraire étant donné le rôle qu'il allait devoir joué mais aussi de ce que lui-même avait perçu à leur premier contact.

Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : cet homme n'avait pas la moindre foi... enfin tout du moins dans le sens où on l'entend traditionnellement. Car Castiel avait finalement réaliser que Dean Winchester était bel et bien un homme de foi. Seulement sa foi allait à son frère, à ses amis. Il croyait, oui... mais aux liens fraternels, humains...

Là ou certains avaient besoin de croire en un entité supérieure et bienfaitrice, lui avait besoin de croire en ses proches. Mais aussi besoin que l'on croit en lui, peut être par ce que lui-même en était incapable. En effet Castiel n'avait pu que constater le peu d'estime que le jeune homme semblait témoignait pour lui-même. D'après ce qu'il connaissait de lui, de sa vie mais aussi des raisons qu'il l'avait conduit en Enfer... cela n'avait pas de sens... Comment pouvait il estimer ne pas mériter d'être sauvé ?

Cela était sûrement lié en partie à ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer. Pourtant personne ne pouvait lui faire le moindre reproche à ce sujet, lui seul s'en voulait et refusait de comprendre que résister indéfiniment était impossible, trente ans c'était bien plus qu'on pouvait en espérer de n'importe qui. Mais Dean refusait de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, il n'avait pas de notion de choix en bas, la seule question portait sur le temps nécessaire pour briser une âme, pour la transformer en effaçant tout ce qu'elle avait été quand elle était encore humaine.

Mais surtout contrairement à ce qu'Alastair lui avait affirmé, c'était lui, depuis le début qui était sensé briser le premier sceau, pas son père... Castiel ne remettait pas en cause le sacrifice qu'avait fait John Winchester pour sauver son fils aîné, les âmes présente en Enfer pour une telle raison n'étaient pas monnaie courante, mais il fallait plus... Avec le dernier, le premier sceau étaient le plus complexe, et briser un tel sceau demandait une puissance que ne pouvait pas contenir une âme qui avait à ce point été rongée par la vengeance. Alors qu'une âme nourri de cette foi inconditionnelle pour les siens, de ce besoin viscéral de les protéger... une telle âme se brisant avait la puissance nécessaire pour briser ce premier sceau.

Mais Castiel ne pouvait rien lui dire, et de toutes façons le jeune homme ne l'aurait sans doute même pas cru. Son séjour en Enfer n'était qu'une explication partielle, à cette opinion désastreuse qu'avait le chasseur de lui-même, Castiel ressentait un problème bien plus ancien que cela et de profondément enraciné.

Tout cela le déroutait. Cet homme qui était devenu en quelque sorte son protégé, le déroutait. Il avait été plus d'une fois irrité par son insolence ou par son cynisme mais ce dévouement caractéristique, cette façon de vouloir se sacrifier pour les autres eux fascinaient Castiel. L'ange ressentait les fêlures de l'homme, sa fragilité... Il l'avait sentit plus d'une fois sur le point de s'écrouler, et pourtant il avait tenu le coup, parfois d'extrême justesse... mais au final le prix accordé à la vie des autres était ce qui l'emportait...

Alors oui, il avait fini par s'attacher à l'humain... Somme toute assez facilement, presque naturellement... Et tout cela n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé à ses supérieurs : il n'était pas sensé se prendre de sympathie pour Dean Winchester. Et pourtant... Plus d'une fois l'ange avait voulu lui apporter son aide, avait été sur le point de le faire sans osé ou sans savoir comment s'y prendre ...

La première fois qu'il avait ressentit ce besoin c'était lors de ce retour dans le passé. Cette expérience était sensé être une leçon pour le chasseur, lui démontrer la réalité de la destiné et pourtant l'ange aussi avait appris quelque chose, il avait appris sur cet humain, sur la force de son attachement au siens. Il l'avait bien évidemment ressentit auparavant mais n'en avait pas mesurer la réelle puissance avant de ressentir la souffrance du chasseur face à son impuissance à sauver sa mère, à changer l'histoire de sa famille...

Et ce n'avait été que le début. D'autres moments semblables avaient suivit. Et quand Uriel avait contrait Dean à se confronter à Alastair, sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait pour le jeune homme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y opposer mais on lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas à exprimer son opinion, ni même en à avoir une.

Et pourtant, malgré l'avis de ses frères, il n'avait pu contenir ce besoin d'aider. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment hésité quant il avait entrevu une possibilité d'apporter une solution à Dean lui permettant d'éloigner Lilith de son frère. Et même s'il s'était efforcé de ne lui donner la solution directement mais simplement de lui suggérer, il savait que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu parmi ses semblables.

Il avait même ensuite voulu tout révélé au chasseur, enfin tout ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire. On ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps... mais surtout on avait bien pris soin de lui faire passer le goût de ce genre d'initiative. Et il était donc revenu ce bon soldat qu'il aurait toujours du être. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti si mal quand il avait libérer Sam ? Ou en repensant à sa façon d'être avec Dean ? Avait -il le droit de leur faire ça ? N'est ce pas une forme de trahison ?

Il était redevenu Castiel, alors que depuis ces derniers mois il était Cass. Et étrangement ce diminutif qu'il avait trouver étrange au début, il s'y était attaché... A présent, il comprenait mieux cette étrange manie des diminutifs ou des surnoms que semblait tant affectionner les humains. Ce qu'ils représentaient...

Il regrettait de ne plus être Cass. Simplement parce qu'il avait eu pour la première fois d'être sous ce nom un entité à part, et non plus un simple soldat perdu au milieu d'une armée. Tout cela l'avait...comment dire ... «touché» ? Il ne savait pas si s'était le mot exact... jusque là jamais personne ne s'était inquiété de ce qu'il pensait et encore moins pour lui, s'il était venu à disparaître, on l'aurait remplacé, c'est tout. Il n'existait que parmi les autres mais pas individuellement. Cass, si... Il était quelqu'un... quelqu'un à qui en semblait tenir...

Mais avait-il seulement le droit de vouloir être reconnu ainsi, n'était ce pas une trahison envers ses frères ?

En fait tout le problème se réduisait à ce simple constat : quelque soit sa décision, cela signifiait d'une façon ou d'une autre trahir quelqu'un... les siens ou les humains... Il devrait faire un choix...

S'il laissait les autres mener à bien leur projet, combien de vies allaient alors être sacrifiées ?

Castiel ne voulait pas voir la destruction de ce monde, de ses habitants. Avant que tout cela ne débute, il n'avait jamais trop su quoi penser des humains... il n'avait ni la répulsion d'Uriel, ni la fascination d'Ana pour eux. Non pour lui ils étaient juste imparfait mais aussi intrigants comme l'étaient ses étranges liens qui se tissaient entre eux... Mais finalement ce qui avait commencé comme une mission, lui avait appris a porté un regard nouveau sur ce monde et sur l'humanité en général.

Tout cela était sans le moindre doute imparfait et pourtant il avait fini s'y attacher... en partie à cause de ses imperfections justement... Il avait découvert un monde opposé au sien, et à sa froide perfection... Tous ces sentiments qui était interdit aux siens rendaient en un sens les humains plus faibles mais c'était aussi leur plus grande force, ce qu'il leur permettait d'accomplir ce que l'on aurait pu croire impossible, hors de portée pour d'êtres jugé à tord par une partie de ses semblables, inférieurs ...

Et les frères Winchester en étaient la parfaite illustration. Ils n'étaient peut être que des hommes mais pour eux la fraternité signifiait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que dans son monde à lui.

Dean était animé par ce besoin viscéral de protéger son cadet quelque soit les circonstances et cela l'avait conduit à sacrifié sa vie, son âme pour lui. Quant à Sam, même s'il n'avait pas choisit la meilleure des voies, il avait aussi voulu protéger son frère qui lui paraissait terriblement affaiblit par son séjour en Enfer, lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être en première ligne... et aussi le venger, se venger. Mais ce désir de vengeance était si violent qu'il avait finit par rendre la frontière entre le bien et le mal, floue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les siens, ses "frères", auraient-il capables de tels actes pour l'un d'entre eux ? Castiel en doutait. Bien sûr la perte de l'un d'eux les affectait et il existait une forte connections entre eux mais pas de là à avoir une réaction aussi puissant. Comme lui, les autres, enfin la plus part, n'était que des exécutants, sans réaction ni volonté propre... Seuls comptaient les ordres...

Castiel avait passé son existance à combattre à leurs côtés...alors pourquoi avait-il cette sensation d'avoir partagé beaucoup plus avec Dean en seulement quelques mois ?

Pourtant il ne cessait de se dire que, malgré ou peut être à cause de ce lien qui s'était établit entre eux, Dean ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir permis qu'on lui enlève son frère, d'avoir laisser toutes ses vies être sacrifiées, sans même tenter quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Mais s'il s'interposait, ses supérieurs ne laisseraient certainement pas passer un tel acte de rébellion, dans le meilleur des cas, il serait déchu, et c'était vraiment vraiment le meilleur des cas. En tant qu'ange, il était certes plus puissant que la quasi totalité des créatures existence mais sa puissance était bien loin d'égaler celle de Zachariah ou de ceux qui avait pris le pouvoir en l'absence de son Père.

L'ange avait donc voulu convaincre Dean, éviter d'avoir ce choix, mais aussi se convaincre lui même en quelque sorte que ce que ces frères proposait était la meilleure solution, la seule possible... Mais malgré ce qu'il lui avait promis, l'humain avait refusé tout compromis. Il préférait vivre avec sa culpabilité, avec sa peine que d'aller à l'encontre de ce en quoi il croyait. Simplement parceque certaines causes méritent qu'on se batte pour elles, qu'on meurt pour elles s'il le fallait. Les familles, les gens... voilà ce qui comptait pour Dean et pas ce monde parfait qu'il lui avait promis. Voilà ce pour quoi il était prêt à mourir. Et ce n'était pas que des mots...

Soudain Castiel réalisa qu'en fait tout cela était davantage une question de foi, bien plus que de trahison. Dean défendait ce en quoi il avait toujours placé sa foi : sa famille, son frère et ce malgré ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il ne croyait pas au destin, ou refusait d'y croire si cela impliquait de devoir renoncer à ses convictions ou pire d'avoir à abandonner les siens... Non, il croyait aux choix... A ceux que chacun était libre de prendre, et que c'était ces choix qui déterminait qui on était... Peu importe ce qu'on avait prévu pour vous, peut importe les ordres... le choix était possible... il pouvait être douloureux, on pouvait préférer l'ignorer, le refuser mais il était là... et pouvait absolument tout changer...

Castiel était face à l'un de ces choix... Il se demanda alors ce en quoi lui avait foi... En son père, bien entendu... mais il n'était pas là... et rien ne le poussait à croire qu'il aurait approuvé ni même apprécié le plan de Zachariah et des autres... Non il ne croyait pas en ce que ses frères voulaient mettre en place... par contre ce que Dean tenait tant à défendre, ce combat, il y croyait, il voulait y croire. Son père ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point sur les humains et lui ne pouvait s'être à ce point trompé sur le chasseur.

Oui il avait foi en cette idée.

Et s'il décidait sur ce simple fait, la réponse dès lors beaucoup plus était évidente. Il devait mettre un terme à tout ça ... aider Dean... aider Sam... On lui offrait le libre arbitre, il ne pouvait le refuser et surtout ces humains avaient pris pour lui une place beaucoup trop importante pour l'ignorer davantage...

Le temps comptait, si Sam avait pu avoir la moindre hésitation celles ci avaient sans doute disparu avec le message de Dean. Enfin avec le faux message détourné par Zachariah qui n'avait pas voulu courir le risque d'un revers de dernière minute si le cadet avait reçu le véritable message de son frère. Il ne fallait pas que Sam puisse entendre son frère lui affirmer que qu'importe à quel point les choses pouvait mal tourner, ce qui les unissaient ne pouvaient pas changé.

Non, la solution pour ses supérieurs étaient évidente, il fallait à tout prix éloigner les deux frères l'un de l'autre. Cela les fragilisaient.. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Castiel savait qu'il devait absolument conduire Dean à Sam, il était le seul à pouvoir encore faire quelque chose pour stopper ce qui était en marche. L'ange ne savait pas où trouver le jeune homme, mais Chuck lui saurait...

S'il restait quelque chose à tenter, c'était maintenant.

Étrangement il voyait à présent très clairement ce qu'il devait faire, et au fond peut importe que cela soit sans aucun doute la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Dean avait raison : certaines causes méritaient qu'on se battent pour elle, même si l'espoir était ridiculement mince, même si c'était insensé et qu'on ne pouvait pas penser en toute objectivité pouvoir s'en sortir indemne.

Sa décision était prise, inébranlable.

Il ne pouvait plus hésiter.


End file.
